


Soldier Down

by LokisGlory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Hospitals, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Possible Character Death, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGlory/pseuds/LokisGlory
Summary: Steve and Bucky are trying to live a normal life when all of a sudden something changes their lives drastically. Will they make it out alive?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This may be very sad.

"So, Buck what's a super soldier like you wanting for breakfast?" Steve asked knowing that the answer would be the same as always just a simple bowl of cereal. "Bowl of cereal would be much appreciated Steve" the super soldier shouted from the bedroom as he wasn't feeling great and was still sore from training with Steve and Sam cause as Steve always says you must be prepared for any fight though Buck wasn't feeling up to go to training today. He hadn't told Steve that he was under the weather because if he did Steve would just treat him like a child and not let him leave the bedroom and Bucky did want to get up at some point in the day maybe just not at 10am. "Do you want to get off your ass and get it then honey" Steve shouted a few minutes later.

"I'll get up in a minute honey-bun" Bucky shouts back down the corridor. He doesn't want to make Steve worry so says he'll get up though he doesn't know if he physically can with his stomach constantly feeling like its doing flips and his head spinning doesn't help with it at all. Buck tries with all his strength (which isn't much) to get out of bed but as suspected the dizziness comes out in a wave and Bucky must lie down again otherwise he would just fall over. "Buck you alright? You usually run out of bed and give me a surprise kiss which isn't really a surprise anymore, but I still love it" Steve says worriedly. 

"I'm fine just kinda tired Steve no need to sound so worried sweetheart, I'll be there soon for that kiss" Bucky replies knowing full well that he couldn't get up and that if he didn't soon Steve would be in the room freaking out. "If you don't get out here soon I'm coming there" Steve was worried and annoyed now. This day could be better but Buck knows he's not able to get up so decides its best to tell Steve even if it means that he gets treated like a baby all day, maybe that's what he needs right now his boyfriend running to his side and staying there. Maybe just maybe he can convince Steve to stay with him all day. "Steve I should have told you earlier but I'm not feeling great and I don't know if I can get out of bed" Bucky says though his voice barely reaches the kitchen where Steve is. A new wave of dizziness hits Bucky and he can't move because of it. Bucky does what everyone does and googles his symptoms which made him even more nervous though he knew not to believe what google told him. Steve came through to the room a few minutes later to check on Bucky. "Right what's going on with my baby?" is the first thing Steve asked when he stepped into the room. He didn't know what to expect but Bucky looked way worse than he had thought. Bucky may be a super soldier but that didn't make him immune to illnesses. His pale sweaty skin worried Steve he had never seen his beautiful boyfriend Bucky like this before. "I'm going to phone the doctors Buck if you don't start telling me what's up?" Steve asks in a caring voice because he knows Bucky and he knows Bucky will eventually tell him. It's then when Bucky's coughing fit starts. Now even Bucky looked worried for his health but was more concerned about how Steve was. "I'm fine honey really I just wanted my boyfriend to stay with me today" Bucky tried to say between all the coughing. "You don't look good, I'm cancelling everything today you're my main mission" Steve says while climbing into bed to help Bucky relax slightly. "You really don't need to do that Steve I'm fine seriously" Bucky said back. A few minutes of Steve holding Bucky and he was fast asleep. Steve didn't know what to do because it was usually Bucky taking care of him not this. So, he decided to leave Bucky in bed asleep and he was going to get up and make some soup but that could wait awhile, right now Steve was enjoying lying by his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does life have a plan for these super soldiers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is quite long

Steve woke up a few hours later and   
Bucky was still fast asleep though shivering quite a lot. Steve didn't want to wake him, but he needed to get someone with medical knowledge to help and he knew just the person to call, Dr Stephen Strange who may have been a surgeon but would know way more about illnesses than any of their other friends and Bucky might feel more comfortable around Strange than another doctor. So, Steve decided to call him up because Buck needed help and he needed Strange. "Hey Stephen, its Steve here I was wondering if you could stop by my house later today. Bucky's not feeling great and I'm not sure what's wrong with him, call me back when you get this message, thanks again Steve" of course the one man he needed was out and about, unable to pick up calls. Hopefully he would get back to Steve soon but for now Steve knew what to do, make Buck some of Steve Rogers famous homemade soup (even if he had no idea how to make it). First things first he needed to find a recipe for chicken soup, why chicken soup because that's what Bucky made him whenever he wasn't well, and he was going to repay the favour. It took Steve a good few minutes to find the recipe and all the things he was going to need. All the banging around had woken Bucky from his deep sleep and he decided to get out of bed before 5pm. Bucky slowly got out of bed and looked in the mirror which may have been a terrible decision because he was shocked at how he looked but he needed to move on with his mission to reach the kitchen. So, he walked very slowly up behind Steve and gave him a peck on the cheek, which scared Steve because Bucky should be resting in bed not walking in and out of every room in the house. 

"Bucky what are you doing out of bed sweetheart you should be resting" Steve said after he got over the shock of his boyfriend sneaking up on him. "Steve, I'm fine I just wanted to get up before the doctor comes and yes I heard you on the phone to Stephen" Bucky said while trying not to vomit. Bucky went a strange greenish colour before darting to the bathroom to puke up his breakfast. He locked the bathroom door because he didn't want Steve to see him like this but a few moments later he could hear Steve knocking on the door to let him in. "Buck you ok in there?" "Yeah I'm fine just puking out your beautiful bowl of cereal and at the same time destroying our bathroom" Bucky said back sarcastically but with a hint of truth to it, he was puking up his breakfast. "Buck please let me in, I just want to help" Steve says in his calmest voice. "ok sure just let me unlock the door" Bucky says before gagging again.As soon as Bucky unlocked the door Steve ran in to just sit on the floor with his boyfriend (who still looked amazing even after puking) and rubbed his back to help him relax slightly. "I'm here for you darling and if that means sitting on a cold hard floor I'll do it, just don't lock me out next time ok" Steve says trying to lighten the mood slightly. Before Bucky even tries to respond he collapses from exhaustion into his strong super soldier boyfriends' arms."Buck..." Steve says trying to wake up his boyfriend. No reply, he tries once more with no success and so decided to pick him up bridal style and carry him to their bedroom. He tucks Bucky into bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him to rest in peace, hoping that Bucky's nightmares wouldn't happen while he was feeling like this. Steve decides to make himself busy while waiting on Bucky to wake up by tidying their apartment and making dinner. Sadly,it didn't take long for Bucky to be awoken by the nightmares and start screaming that HYDRA was coming for them. Steve felt so bad for him not only because he couldn't do anything about it but because he knew what it was like to be horribly sick and have nightmares at the same time. Steve was quickly pulled out of his worry. "STEVE COME QUICK, I'M GOING TO BE SICK" Bucky shouted across the apartment to him. Steve ran as fast as he could, but he didn't make it in time and Bucky was sick all over their bedsheets. Bucky started to cry possibly because he was embarrassed or maybe because whatever was causing this was making him feel vulnerable, so Steve did whatever a good boyfriend did and calmed his lover down before going to run a hot bath for him. "Buck the baths ready, do you think you can get here on your own or do you want my help?" Steve shouted. "I don't think I can make it there I feel terrible and I don't know if I can stand" Bucky shouted back but much quieter than before. Steve came through from the bathroom and helped Bucky to his feet and let Bucky use him as a crutch before making their way to the bath. Next Steve had to help Bucky out of his clothes and into the bathtub.Before sitting and watching his Buck in the bath shivering even though the bathwas boiling. "Hey, Buck you ok? You had me really worried earlier" Steve saysbut Bucky just ignored him which worried Steve because Bucky usually enjoyed talking to him. Steve decided to leave Bucky alone for a few minutes to wash the dishes from his dinner and put Bucky's in the fridge. He headed back to the bathroom to check on Bucky and noticed that he was asleep. "Honey wake up you're in the bath" Steve said. "What time is it?" Bucky asked before puking right on to Steve's lap. "I am so sorry Stevie, I don't know what's wrong with me first I'm sweaty and coughing and now I've puked all over the love of my life" Bucky said while going bright red from embarrassment. "Don't worry honey and Stephen phoned back and said he'd visit first thing tomorrow morning but he told me that you should really stay in bed until we know what's going on, I'm sorry I know you hate this but it's for your best" Steve said while lifting Bucky out of the bath and drying him off with a towel before heading back to the bedroom to help Bucky into some pyjamas and into bed that had been cleaned after the incident. A few hours passed, and Steve went to check his temperature and then climbed into bed as well. When Steve got into bed Bucky moved closer to him and he could feel Bucky shivering under the blankets and with each passing moment he got more worried about Bucky's condition. In fact, he was so worried that he got out of bed and phoned Stephen and this time he picked up."Hey Stephen, I'm really worried about Bucky" "Why, what's up" "I don't know, I mean I did what you said and he's lying in bed but he's shivering quite a lot" "What do you mean by quite a lot?" "well he's shivering enough for me to feel it and I don't know what to do about it" "don't worry alright I'll be at your house around 9 tomorrow ok and I'll try and see if I know what's going on but for now Steve I need you to get back into bed and show Bucky that he is not alone, show Bucky that you're there for him. That's the best you can do until I get there" "thank you again Stephen , I didn't know who else to call about this because I thought about just taking Bucky to the doctors but I thought that he might cope better with you unless it's serious" "No problem Steve try and remember his symptoms ok and tell me them when I see them tomorrow" "Will do doc" Steve knew Stephen was correct so he had to get Bucky's temperature."Hey, Buck I need to check your temperature honey" Steve said softly. "Okay sure do what you need to do" Bucky replied. "Well darling I'm going to need you to sit up and then put the thermometer in your mouth is that ok?" Steve said not wanting to rush Bucky. "yeah ok" Bucky replied quietly. Steve got Bucky to lean against the headboard and placed the thermometer in his mouth. "Buck your temperature is 39°C, your burning up" Steve said in shock "Buck did you hear me?" Steve asked, "Buck! Honey?!"Steve says with clear concern in his voice. His eyes darted to Bucky and Steve saw why Bucky wasn't replying, Bucky had fainted in his bed. "Buck! Bucky!James Buchanan Barnes can you hear me!?" "I ...Ugh yes I can hear you, what happened?" Bucky replied before throwing up even though he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up. "Oh Bucky" Steve said while giving his boyfriend the biggest hug he could and they way he did it felt like he was never going to let go ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Steve woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and checked the time. It can't be that late because their alarm would have gone off by now,8am he needs to get up and get Bucky comfortable before Stephen shows up. "Hey, Buck do you want to get up today or just stay in bed?" "uh stay here with you if possible Stevie" Bucky replied before trying to vomit but nothing happened because he had been struggling to keep any food or drink down so his stomach was empty. "Ok honey I'll go grab a glass of water for you then" Steve said while walking to the kitchen. Bucky tried to get slightly more comfortable but the pain in his chest was too much to handle and he shouted on Steve to bring some painkillers through with the water. "Honey here's your glass of water and painkillers, you ok?" Steve asked, quite worried about his boyfriend who was curled up in a ball because of the pain. "Yeah I'm fine I think, I mean I have this pain in my chest but apart from that and all the vomiting last night I'm fine" Bucky replied, "By the way what time is it and when's Stephen coming over?" Bucky asked. "well its 8:45 and Stephen shouldn't be long" Steve answered and as if on que Stephen walked through the door and into their tiny apartment. 

Stephen walked through to the kitchen, where he found Steve. "Hey Steve, where's Bucky?" he asked. "Oh, he's in the bedroom but I don't know if he's ready for you yet he's in a lot of pain right now" Steve replied. "Ok I'll check on him in a minute, do you want to tell me his symptoms then?" Stephen asked him but before Steve could reply they both heard Bucky moan in pain even though he had painkillers. "Right, yeah so yesterday morning he was sweaty and then he started coughing, then the chills came and then vomit, and the last symptom has been chest pain" Steve told him. 

"Ok, lets see what's going on with your boyfriend then Steve" Stephen replied with a reassuring nudge. Steve showed the doctor to their bedroom where Bucky was curled up in a ball on the bed. "Hey Buck doctor's here darling" Steve said. Steve helped Bucky up and held on to him, so he wouldn't fall over. Bucky was quite weak because he hadn't been able to hold down any food yesterday or this morning. "Ok Bucky, Steve told me all your symptoms, so you don't need to tell me them, but I need you to take a deep breath in and out, so I can hear what's going on with your lungs, is that ok with you?" Stephen asked wanting to make sure Bucky was fully aware of what was happening and because Bucky was an adult, so he was able to make medical decisions on his own. "Yeah sure ok" Bucky said tiredly. Stephen placed the stethoscope on Bucky's back and Bucky jumped slightly towards Steve because he was so shocked at how cold it was against him. "Ok, Bucky your breathing is a little quicker than we would like it to be but that's really nothing to worry about" Stephen told them both, trying to be reassuring.

"Em Stephen not trying to worry you but Bucky just went limp in my arms" Steve said while trying not to freak out. 

"Ok Steve calm down, listen to me I need you to go phone for an ambulance and tell them Bucky has collapsed and I'll stay with him to try and wake him up but I can't promise anything, you understand that right Steve, you need to get that ambulance to come as quickly as it can because I'm not trying to freak you out but we need to get fluids in him as fast as we can and the only way I can think of getting them in is through an IV drip" Stephen replied calmly.

"Ok I'm going" Steve said, his voice shaky. Steve ran to the kitchen and dialled 911 and told the operator their home address and the problem that had occurred. "Steve come here and sit with your unconscious boyfriend, I'll wait on the ambulance at the door, you need to be by Bucky's side" Stephen shouted down the hall.

"Yeah sure I'm coming" Steve said while running back to the bedroom to take over Stephens position sitting at the edge of the bed holding a cold cloth on Bucky's head. The ambulance seemed to take an eternity while Steve was waiting with Bucky. "Steve the ambulance is here" Stephen said, "They're in the bedroom by the way" Stephen said while directing the paramedics to Bucky. "Ok I'm guessing you're the boyfriend?" one of the paramedics asked Steve. "Uh yes I am, but please just help him" Steve replied. 

"Ok let's get him on to a stretcher and into the ambulance, he looks severely dehydrated, do you want to go in the ambulance with him?" the other paramedic asked Steve.

"Yes, please if I could" Steve said eagerly hoping they could help Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they going to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be sad

A few hours later and Bucky woke up with an IV drip in his arm and Steve by his side. Not long after he woke up the doctor and what looked to be a trainee doctor walked in and Bucky tried to read their names but before he could the doctor started to talk. "Hello James Barnes, I'm Dr Schneeplestein and this is our resident Dr Dechart" the doctor said pointing to him and the other man that had walked in as well, Bucky was right the other guy was a trainee doctor, but he didn't care who was treating him if they did their job properly. Dr Schneeplestein started to talk again. "Right let me tell you straight away your boyfriend has been very concerned about your condition, but we seemed to sort out some of your dehydration, but you will have to stay in the hospital for the rest of today and tomorrow as you will have to keep that drip in for some time. We will be moving you to a ward when we have a space but for now you will have to stay in the Emergency Room" he told Steve and Bucky. Bucky got a space on the ward a few hours later and had a hard time dealing with the fact everyone could see his metal arm, but Steve assured him that no one cared about it especially not the doctors and nurses. Steve stepped out for a few minutes to phone Sam and update the rest of the avengers, Thor was clearly most concerned but that was understandable. Dr Dechart stepped in to talk about the treatment while Steve was on the phone and Bucky seemed to understand it all. The doctor then left the couple alone. "So, you sure you understood what the doctor said Buck?" Steve asked, he was worried Bucky hadn't been listening to the younger male in the room before he walked in. "Yeah I understood perfectly" Bucky said gasping for air. "Steve call a doctor I can't breathe" Bucky said still gasping, trying to get as much oxygen into his body as he could. "HELP SOMEONE please MY BOYFRIEND CAN'T BREATHE" Steve yelled down the corridor. Dr Dechart and Dr Schneeplestein came running down to the ward, the real superheroes. "Ok we need to intubate now Dr Dechart, nurse please find out if there is a space in the ICU ward and if so tell them we're bringing up a patient who nearly stopped breathing" Dr Schneeplestein said taking control of the situation. All Steve could do was stand back and watch his boyfriend, the love of his life (who was nearly taken from him) have tubes put down his throat, Steve knew it was going to help Bucky breathe being put on a ventilator, but it was heart breaking seeing him like this. "Dr Schneeplestein, there is a space do you want me to bring him up?" asked the nurse who Steve was going to get a thank you present for later. "Yes, bring him up please Jacob, Dr Dechart can you please explain to this gentleman here the situation." Dr Scheeplestein asked but it felt more like an order. Steve watched his love wheeled away from him and just sat in silence and listened to the doctor. Steve was starting to tear up while Dr Dechartwas explaining what had happened and before he knew it he was full on sobbingin the middle of a hospital. Dr Dechart knowing full well how hard it is to find out your loved one is going to be on the Intensive Care Unit for weeks was difficult and so pulled the crying man who was a lot bigger than him in for a hug, knowing full well that he shouldn't be doing it. He told Steve that Bucky may be in Intensive Care for up to 3 weeks until the doctors worked out what was wrong with Bucky. Steve was told that he should go home and get some rest because whether he liked it or not Bucky was going to be in hospital for awhile and Steve needed sleep. Steve called Tony for a ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too sad

Tony didn't even question Steve when he got in the care because Tony saw how tired and stressed out Steve was so they drove home in silence with the radio played quietly in the background. When they reached Steve's apartment Tony walked him to his door and told Steve goodnight. Steve walked into their tiny apartment that seemed empty without his Buck. It seemed empty without Bucky's loud laugh filling the room when Steve said something stupid, it seemed empty without Bucky lying on the sofa waiting for Steve to turn on the TV and lay down with him. It seemed empty without Bucky cuddling with Steve on the sofa while watching silly movies about stupid hunks falling for the girl. It seemed  empty without Bucky there to make out with Steve in the kitchen when they were trying to cook dinner. It wasnt home without Bucky.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Scott had been trying for weeks on end to cheer Steve up since Bucky went into ICU but nothing they did seemed to work because Steve felt like he had lost Bucky again. Steve went to the hospital every day he could and the doctors told him the same thing "Bucky is still on the ventilator and we still don't know what's going on with him". Until Dr Schneeplestein the main doctor in charge or Bucky's treatment told Steve that because Bucky is a 101 year old man and Captain Americas boyfriend they were struggling to work it out fully but they had started Bucky on an antibiotic drip and were hoping that they would start to see some changes in Bucky's condition soon as they believed that Bucky had just happend to catch a nasty Pneumonia bacteria and they'd get him out of ICU soon. Steve phoned Strange the minute Dr Schneep told him that news but confusingly Tony was the one who picked up. "Hello Stranges phone Tony speaking"  
"Hey Tony it's Steve here, I was just phoning to say the Bucky might be getting out of ICU soon and into a regular ward"  
"aw dude that's awesome you need to tell me when he gets out so I can plan an adventure for the both of you"  
"Sure ok I will tell you when Bucks feeling up to it"  
Steve awkwardly walked into the ICU ward later in the day while the doctors seemed to look very concerned over Steve walking down the corridor and Steve didn't know why, he was never good at realising what people meant by their facial expressions. Dr Dechart was in Bucky's room when Steve finally reached it.   
Now he understood why everyone was staring. Bucky wasn't getting out anytime soon.


End file.
